


How to save the world

by mybluebucketofsnow



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz didn't expect Snow will go that far, Baz didn't expect for Snow to find out, Familiars, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Simon has to prove to Baz they are Familiars, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow
Summary: Baz knew all along that if Crucible had chosen two people to live together in the Tower they are meant to be magickal Familiars. He also knew that it’s just an old useless tale. After all, tales are not reality and the reality is him having a crush on his straight boring roommate. What he didn’t expect was for Simon bloody Snow to finally find out about the Familiar's tale and be stupid enough to believe that it’s true.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	How to save the world

**Author's Note:**

> This story was my last weekend distraction from my struggles with another WIP. There will be more chapters to follow <3  
> Thank you @Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire for being beta for this story and for pushing me forward.

“You knew all this time!” Snow practically spits on me.

I put away a book I was reading, take a decadence pose and give him a bored look. I practised that look for ears and I know quite well what effects it has on Snow. He starts to spatter, his cheeks turn red with anger he looks at me either as if wants to kill me or to fuck me. Of course, the last option is just my wild fantasy, triggered by years of disparate gay longing.

“You knew all the way!” He almost shouts. “You knew all this time we were _Familiars_.”

I take the book back in my hands. Even Dickens is more entertaining than hearing Snow freaking out about something as old and outdated as _Familiars_.

“So you finally found out,” I say without sparing him a glance. “Who told you that? Was is Wellbelove? Only she can be sentimental enough to think some children's tales are true.”

“She said she doesn’t want to date me! Because I belong to somebody else!” Snow still rages.

“Interesting,” I shot him a glance from behind the book. “Who that unlucky moron might be.”

“It’s you! We were chosen by the Crucible to live together in the Familiars Tower. Agatha said it was empty before because nobody was chosen as familiars for hundreds of years.”

“Familiars Tower?” I arch my eyebrow. “Nobody calls it like that since 300 hundred years ago when people showered only one time per week and were wearing wigs because they all had lice. And it was empty because nobody wanted to live in this forgotten tower. It’s full of draughts and I have to walk the bloody stairs each day just to get in here.” I say, because really. If it wasn’t for Mage over staffing Watford with commoners and half-mages nobody would be ever forced to live in this damn tower. 

“Baz,” He says. “Can you stop it for once?”

He sits down on the edge of my bed and this finally makes me take the situation seriously. Because first of all, usually Snow avoids calling me by my name at all costs (he avoids talking to me too) and second he never ever _ever_ sits on my bed. Breaking up with Agatha must have damaged his mind, and let’s be honest he didn’t have much of that, to begin with.

I quickly sit up, since lying down when Snow is in the room is one thing (it’s just my low-class attempt to prove to myself that even despite my hopeless position I can still _dare_ to tease him), but lying on the bed when Snow sits on it too, is something completely different.

“Just go back to her and tell her that it was proved in the nineteenth century by the movement of Radical Realistic Magic that Familiars is a completely unscientific concept based on humans misconception of magic and lack of primal education.” I retort him, still flipping through the book in an unhunted way even if it’s much harder in a sitting position.

“How can you read in times like these?” Snow demands, as if I owe my undivided attention to him alone. As if he is _that_ important. 

“I can read at any time,” I say with dignity. “Plus this novel is much less of fiction that this Familiars myth Wellbelove chose to tell you.”

“Not only Agatha!” Snow’s hand clenches my sheet. “Penny confirmed the same thing too.”

That finally makes me put the book down. I was expecting better from Bunce. Crowley, now I should remove her from the list of people I ever considered as my remote intellectual competitors. “What has Bunce told you?” I ask with minor irritation. This conversation already goes longer than any of our conversations for the last half a year. I slowly start to get agitated. Talking with Snow unsettles me in a weird way, especially since he constantly pulls his hand through his hair and _especially_ because he is still sitting on my bloody bed.

“She said Familiars double their powers, they can re-use and accumulate each other's magic, they can be unstoppable.” His eyes shine in that weird slightly obsessed way as they always do when Snow talks about war or death or killing somebody. “We can win the war in no time.”

I cross my arms. Of course, it’s about winning the war or killing Humdrum or being Mage's puppet as he always dreams to be. “Is it all you have to say?” I give him a cold stare, my chin up. 

“She said if there is even the tiniest chance ancient legend might be true, we should _try it out_.” Snow cheeks flush bright red.

I stare at him in astonishment, my thoughts racing forward faster than the express train. Is Snow saying what I think he is saying? Or did I completely went nuts because of all that desperate gay longing and chronological lack of wanking (you should try to wank in the washroom when you crush is just behind the door, it’s bloody torture)? And if it’s true and if Snow really just said “try it out” as if he wasn’t completely and utterly ignoring me for the last three months, treating me as an empty space and if the only reason he finally deigned to say more than three words to me is because of some stupid prophecy nobody even remembers then he can shove his attempts right into his perfect arse (even though I am angry, I still can’t deny facts, ok).

“Stand up from my bed,” I say coldly.

Snow looks around slowly, registering what I just said and a moment later shots up as if he was sitting on something contagious. His cheeks turning an even darker shade of purple.

“Sorry-” He shatters, “I didn’t realize-”

“What did you mean exactly ‘try it out’?” I ask flatly.

Snow takes a step behind. “I- I don’t know. We can try to cast a spell together, holding hands-”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” I almost spit out. “We are not going to hold _hands_.” I send Snow a killing glare, but this fool stays where he is.

“Baz, you don’t understand!” He says again and this time him saying my name with such a fire in his eyes strikes right into my cock. “If there is the slightest chance that we would finish the war early… That we will win… I will do _anything_!” He says with that weird passion in his eyes, while I feel angrier and angrier inside.

“Anything?” I raise my eyebrow mockingly, “Well, Snow, I don’t want you to hold my hand but I won’t say no to you doing something else.” I make a meaningful pause.

Snow stands there, his shoulders tensed. Of course, he is too locked in his heterosexuality to even guess what I am talking about. I cross my arms and lean back.

“So what exactly is the Chosen One willing to do to save the world?” I ask with menace and spread my knees slightly. “Is he willing to suck my cock?”

This is a total bluff from my side. This should be so obvious to anyone who knows me at least a little bit. But Snow doesn’t know me, or to be more precise he only knows the version of me he chose to believe to know.

His face goes pale and he takes a step back. Of course, he backs down. This is how far his “saving the world” goes. I smirk and shift my legs back together. “That’s what I thought. Talk to you again in three months.”

“Wait,” Snow says his voice agitated and his face even paler. He takes a few steps forward towering over me like a pillar.

I arch my eyebrow at him. I know he won’t go any further. For Crowley’s sake, he is my straight boring roommate and I do know his limits pretty well. He might stare at me secretly when I step out the shower half-naked (literally, happened only once because I lost my vigilance from all that non-wanking and missed how he stepped into the room), but he would never look at me openly or god forbid _touch_ me.

A moment later Snow drops to his knees in front of me and my mind shuts up. All I can see are his blue eyes staring with a challenge into mine and my heart beats like crazy somewhere inside my throat.

He puts his hands on my knees and applies some pressure spreading them back apart. My mouth goes completely dry. I don’t think he ever touched me before. I mean apart from that first time when the Crucible forced us to shake hands by the spell or those few times he shoved me or pushed me with his shoulder.

Now his hands almost burn through my Watford’s uniform trousers and he slides them a bit up, closer to my zipper staring at my crotch as it has an answer to the Ultimate Question of life, the Universe and everything.

I still think he won’t do it. This is simply ridiculous if I knew before that stupid prophecy would be enough to make Snow suck my cock I would come up with dozens of them our fifth year.

His hand hover over my zipper and I blame my own bad luck for being already half hard. When Snow finally unzips me (which I never thought he would actually do) my almost full-on arousal is bloody obvious.

He snaps his hand away startled, but his eyes still stay on my dick. It’s pretty well visible under my pants and Snow stares at it for some time.

“Is that it?” I say, trying to sound distant, but my voice is unusually low and hoarse. I don’t know why I’m still poking him. I am not even sure myself that I want to go that far, even through my excitement of finally having Snow on his knees I still feel my usual anxiety of getting rejected.

He shots me a displeased stare. “Shut up, Baz.”

His hand cups my cock through my underwear and a wave of hot excitement flash through my body. I close my eyes (because that way it’s easier to believe that he enjoys it even a little bit) and slightly push my hips up, rubbing myself over his hand.

Snow’s hand freezes, but then he starts to move it up and down, finally sliding his thumb over the edge of my underwear, touching the tip of my cock.

My whole body tenses. I can’t believe it’s finally happening. I am still afraid to open my eyes, I just lean back on my elbows, pushing my hips higher, and Snow pulls down my trousers and my pants in one swift movement. _Fuck_.

My cock is hot, swollen and exposed. I can almost feel his hesitation, as he breathes heavily not daring to continue further.

“You definitely won’t save the world if you continue just stare at it,” I say through my clenched teeth.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Snow snaps back at me, but his hand goes back to my cock, this time his fingers wrapping around. He holds my cock as if it’s some unknown object and I impatiently raise my hips up thrusting into his fist a few times. Snow growls. Surprisingly he picks up the rhythm easily, his hand going up and down.

I shouldn’t be so surprised to find out that Snow’s hand is so much better than my own. Maybe it’s the excitement of finally have my fifth-year fantasies coming true, maybe it’s something else, but I keep on thrusting into his hand and he keeps moving it up and down so it almost feels like our old fight, but this time all this energy is directed at my cock and I got immediate fear that I will come right here and now all over my stomach.

I shot my eyes open and try to focus. “I thought…” I’m panting and need to catch my breath. “We were talking about sucking.”

Snow’s hand stops and he looks up at me. 

“If this is what you need to believe me-” He starts, but I interrupt him.

“Stop blabber about this damn prophecy and admit even for a moment that you bloody enjoy-”

Suddenly Snow bends down and swallows me and my mouth automatically shuts down. I start to moan instead. Apparently he is that bloody good… Suddenly a dreadful thought shots through me.

I go up on my arm. “Where did you learn how to do it?” I ask suspiciously.

Snow pulls away, his cheeks slightly pink. “You know… Guys in orphanage… They talked.”

“You talked with other guys about sucking cocks?” I ask with alarm. Apparently Snow is not as straight as I thought him to be all these years. Suddenly this new information stings, it more than stings, I feel dreadful jealousy crawling into my dark soul.

“Why? Does it mean you enjoy it?” He says with satisfaction and swallows me back in.

Bastard. My hand finds a way to his hair (Crowley, I was dreaming to touch his hair for so long), I hold his head still and thrust a few times into his throat. It’s hot and tight and a moment later I lose it completely.

I come with a flash of lightning striking through my whole body, and Snow keeps my cock in his mouth for a few moments more, swallowing my come and only then pulling away.

He stands up, avoiding looking at me, his hands crossed. “Is it enough to prove that we are Familiars?” He says without looking at me. And suddenly I feel angrier than before. Even now he still insists he was doing it only because of the stupid prophecy, only because of the stupid power, only because of the stupid war. I bet if it wasn’t me he could have sucked off anybody else.

I lean back and smirk. Even with my dick out I still hope to show some dignity. “It’s enough of a proof that you can suck a cock well. Who exactly were you sucking off in that orphanage?”

Snow takes a step back, his shoulders sugging, hurt in his eyes. For a moment it’s enough to make me regret what I just said. But then he looks at me the same way as he always did through all these years — with disgust mixed with an offence and I forbid myself to pity him.

It was my first time for Crowley’s sake and I managed to do it with Simon Snow. With the Chosen One. With the only person in this world who clearly and utterly despises me. And I was always thinking Wellbelove is a drama queen.

I pull my pants and trousers up and turn my back to him. My lower lip trembles and I don’t want Snow to notice how upset I really am.

“I will go talk to Bunce and resolve this stupid Familiars myth once and for all,” I throw over my back and leave the room.

I don’t want to look at Snow. It’s easier to be angry with him than to think about that one moment when I was stupid enough to believe he was enjoying himself while he was too busy to deny it.

  
  
  



End file.
